peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Elephant Meets Phil and Lil
Note. The bad word is marked in bold. Summary This is how Emily Elephant and her gang will interact with Phil and Lil. Transcript Narrator. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil are going to playgroup for the first time. Miss Rabbit. (driving the bus) Miss Rabbit. We're here. (all of the children include the Rugrats go into the playgroup) Madame Gazelle. Kids, we have 4 new pupils. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Peppa. Hey, I remember them. (flashback to Peppa and the Rugrats) Suzy, Danny, and Pedro. And me! (flashback to Peppa goes to Chuck E Cheese) (later) Peppa. Argh, I can't believe that Phil and Lil have to sit next to Emily Elephant and her walkie talkie girls Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. Tommy. But at least me and Chuckie are sitting next to you and Suzy. Peppa. (sighs) But this can't be the same without Phil and Lil. (scene cuts to Phil, Lil, Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, and Brianna Bear) Lil. Hi you guys. Emily Elephant. We are not guys stupid. Lil. Well you called me stupid, at least we still have those dogs. Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. We are not dogs. Phil. Well do you want to be friends. Emily. No! We don't make friends with smelly nappy babies. Lil. Did you just call Phil a "smelly nappy baby"? Emily. No, Lisa Fox did. Phil. Shut up! Madame Gazelle. Right, now how can count to three? Lil. (raises her hand even though she doesn't know, she just does it so anyone who hasn't met Phil and Lil will not think their stupid) Madame Gazelle. Lil. Lil. One, Two,..... Phil. (whispers to Lil's ear) Lil. Five. (everyone in the class but Tommy, Chuckie, Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep, Pedro Pony, Danny Dog, and Madame Gazelle laugh) Emily. What an idiot! Lisa. I agree. Brianna. Even more. Madame Gazelle. Class, it is playtime. Phil and Lil. (grab Some blocks) Emily. (comes and hits Lil with a block) Lil. (crying) WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phil. Hey look, a ball. Lisa Fox. That isn't for you you dumb baby. (hits Phil with a ball) Phil. (crying) OW! YOU HIT MY BALLS! (talking to the audience) Remember kids, it's not that kind of ball. Lil. Hey look, some Clay Doe. Brianna. (takes all of the Clay Doe) Lil. MOMMY! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Phil. Let's paint a picture. Emily. (paints all over Phil's dress) Phil. (crying) WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! YOU PUT PAINT IN MY DRESS!!!!!!!!! Lil: Look at those adorable Angry Birds Plushies. Lisa Fox (swipes all of the Angry Bird Plushies and rips them all) Lil: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (crying) Phil: Look, it's some dinosaur toys. Brianna Bear: (destroys all of the dinosaur toys) Phil: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa and Tommy: Hey, that's not nice! Emily: I don't care. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Madame Gazelle: Okay children, it's lunch time. Everyone: Yay! Peppa: Oink, a sandwich with an apple, some carrots, milk, and a cookie. Suzy: Baa, Some chicken nuggets with cheese, celery, milk, and chocolate pudding. Pedro: Neigh, Some steak, an orange, some broccoli, orange juice, and cherry pie. Danny: Woof, a chicken leg, a pear, some carrots, soda, and a biscuit. Tommy Pickles: I got a milk bottle. Chuckie Finster: I got baby food. Phil and Lil: We got Wacky Meals sneezeburgers, Reptar Nuggets, fries, and soda. Emily Elephant: Neigh, I got a turkey, mashed potatoes, a soda, and a pumpkin pie Lisa Fox: Yep Yup, Me too. Brianna Bear: Roar, me three. Emily: I have a great idea. Lisa: What is it? Emily: Watch and learn. Emily: Phil and Lil? Lil: What? Emily: Can I borrow your lunches to make them better. Phil: Sure (gives Emily their lunch) Emily: Thank you (runs into the bathroom) Emily: Now here's my chance. (Emily eats the meat in the cheeseburgers and takes a poop and puts the poop in the cheeseburger, eats the reptar nuggets, poops 4 times and puts the poop on the box, takes some elephant tusks and paints the yellow, eats the fries and puts the yellow tusks in the box, then drinks the sodas and pees on them) Emily: (runs to the cafeteria) Emily: (gives the lunch to Phil and Lil) Here you go. Phil: Thanks! (eats the cheeseburger) (spits) Eww! Write the rest, 2005EvimothCity Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Banned Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Write the Rest Category:Weird Category:Crazy Category:Stupid rugrats related episodes